Taking Care of One's Love
by Umi Kane
Summary: Michiru has been getting nightmares that Haruka will leave her. When Haruka asks about the dreams, Michiru doesn't tell her. Haruka knows something is wrong and decides to do what she can to cheer Michiru up. [Complete]
1. The Dreams

Chapter 1 ~ The Dreams  
  
"I'm leaving you. I've found someone else," spoke Haruka to a shocked Michiru. Michiru couldn't believe her ears. Haruka loved her. Why was she going to leave her? "Haruka..." was all Michiru could get out. Tears filled her eyes as she watched Haruka walk away from her. "Haruka please wait!" she screamed and tried to chase after her. Haruka seemed to have dissapeared. Her voice could still be heard. "I don't love you anymore Michiru," it said. Michiru dropped to her knees and cried. It felt like her heart was breaking. She was alone, with no one else now. She screamed out, in pain.  
  
With that, Michiru sat straight up in her bed, clenching her chest. She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. She had been having these nightmares for a few days now. Haruka sat up, knowing her love was not in her arms again. Haruka had always been sensitive to the touch of Michiru. "Michiru, what's wrong?" she asked, worried. It was not like Michiru to wake up and be out of breath. Michiru regained her breath and spoke. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare," she replied, calming down. Haruka wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" she asked, taking Michiru into her arms and holding her close. Michiru nodded and rested her head upon Haruka's shoulder. Haruka held her a bit tighter than normal, feeling Michiru needed it. Michiru clung to the back of Haruka's shirt, as if scared of something.  
  
This bothered Haruka more. Michiru was not one to be scared. She was always calm and never paniced. She looked down at her love. She could see the fear in her eyes, but did not question it. Michiru had been through enough just from the nightmare. Asking about it would only upset her more. Haruka lied back down and pulled Michiru down with her, holding her just like before. Michiru fell asleep again and Haruka watched her. She thought about how Michiru had been the past few days.  
  
For the past few days Michiru had seemed very distant. It was as if physically she was there, but her mind was elsewhere. Once in that time Haruka had wondered if Michiru had found another. This thought terrified Haruka. Michiru was everything to her. She knew from Michiru clinging to her that there was no other. She had seen fear in her eyes a few times the previous few days. She asked her about it once but Michiru just told her nothing was wrong. Tomorrow she would make Michiru feel better. She knew exactly what to do. With her plan set, she fell asleep till morning.  
  
When morning came, Michiru was not in the bed. This sent Haruka into a panic. How had she not even felt her get up? She sat straight up and looked around. She lept out of the bed and looked around, and then spotted Michiru. She was standing on the balcony to their bedroom. Haruka let out a sigh of releaf and walked out onto the balcony, wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist from behind, holding her close. Michiru smiled and leaned back against Haruka. "Good morning, my wind chaser," Michiru said sweetly. Haruka smiled at Michiru's nickname for her and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, my water dancer," she replied.   
  
After a moment of silence, Haruka asked, "How are you feeling? Better?" Michiru nodded and smiled. "It was just a nightmare," she replied, her eyes fixated on the view before her. Haruka kissed her neck gently and continued to speak in between kisses. "It must have been pretty bad to scare you like that," she said. Michiru giggled from the kisses, trying to hide her fear as best as she could. "I'm alright now," she said, smiling her sweet smile. Haruka turned Michiru to face her and smiled. "I'm glad. I have a big surprise for you," Haruka said smiling down at her. Michiru blinked, puzzled. "A surprise? For me?" she asked. Haruka nodded and picked Michiru up in her arms, carrying her back into their bedroom. 


	2. Taking Care

Chapter 2 ~ Taking Care  
  
"Before we get to the surprise, we must shower," Haruka said as she winked to her love playfully. Michiru giggled, forgetting about her dream for a little while. Haruka carried her into the bathroom and gently undressed her beautiful water dancer. When she had removed all of her clothing, Haruka stood there, staring at Michiru's body. No matter how many times she had seen Michiru naked, the sight of her still took Haruka's breath away. She undressed herself and took Michiru into her arms, holding her for a moment. Michiru smiled softly. She loved being in Haruka's arms and them both being naked only added to her enjoyment of it. She loved having nothing separating them, not even clothes.  
  
Haruka helped Michiru into the shower gently, and turned on the water to a nice soothing warmth. For Haruka and Michiru showering together was a sacred thing. It was something the two of them cherished. Haruka knew that Michiru was either upset or stressed. Either way, Haruka was going to make her forget her troubles. She knew how much Michiru cared for her hair. It was one of the things Haruka loved about her. Her hair was always so soft to touch, and so nice to smell. Haruka aided Michiru in washing her hair, being so gentle with it, as if it were a baby. Michiru smiled, enjoying this. Haruka had never helped wash her hair before. Haruka then helped her to rinse her hair, taking great care of every strand on Michiru's head. Michiru relaxed a great deal from this. Her mind was at ease now.  
  
With soap in hand, Haruka washed Michiru's body. Her touch was so gentle, as if she was touching a delicate flower. She then rinsed her off, and make sure every curve of her body shined. Haruka had taken a shower the night before, so she did not have to get clean. She turned off the water and helped Michiru out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her, and kissed her forehead gently. Michiru smiled at Haruka and kissed her cheek. Haruka loved that smile. No matter what mood she was in, one smile from Michiru would make her smile and sometimes even blush. Haruka wrapped a towel around herself and led Michiru back into their bedroom.   
  
"Can I pick out an outfit for you to wear?" Haruka asked, much to Michiru's surprise. Michiru blinked a few times but nodded. Haruka went into the closet and looked through until she found the outfit she liked. It was a pink dress, that buttoned up the front. Under it, Michiru always wore a white turtle neck, with a white peti-coat. Haruka set the pieces on the bed and smiled at Michiru. Michiru smiled, liking the outfit herself, she dropped her towel and began to get dressed. Haruka went over to the dresser and took out a pair of tan slacks and a white shirt, much like the one she wore with her school uniform. She began to get dressed, watching Michiru out of the corner of her eye the whole time. She loved watching Michiru get dressed. The grace and elegance that Michiru had was unsurpassable by any person.  
  
After the two were both dressed, Haruka walked over and pulled Michiru into her arms. Michiru smiled up at her, completely forgetting her fears. Haruka flashed Michiru her typical smirk. "Ready for your surprise?" she asked. Michiru giggled softly and nodded. "I'm curious as to what this surprise is." Haruka smiled and blindfolded Michiru. She then lead Michiru down the stairs and to the car, helping her into it. Michiru giggled half the way to the car, not being able to see. Haruka got in and drove for what seemed like an eternity. She finally came to a stop and ran around to help Michiru out. Michiru tried to look around but could see nothing. She did, however, smell something familiar. She could smell salt in the air. "Haruka, where are we?" she asked. Haruka said nothing, leading Michiru foward. Michiru could feel the ground soften a great deal. After some distance, Haruka stopped and stood behind her love. Michiru could hear a familiar sound. "Haruka, where are we?" she asked again. Haruka said nothing and merely removed the blindfold. 


	3. The First Kiss

Chapter 3 ~ The First Kiss  
  
Michiru's eys widened at the sight before her. It was a beauiful beach, with crystal blue waters. This was not just any beach, however. Michiru knew this beach. She knew this very spot. She turned around to face Haruka. "You remembered?" she asked after a moment. Haruka smiled that triomphant smirk and nodded. "How could I forget?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist. Michiru smiled softly up at the woman she had promised her future to. Haruka leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "It was right in this very spot," she said smiling down at Michiru, looking straight into her twilight blue eyes. Michiru nodded and turned back around, leaning her back against Haruka. "I remember," she said, receiving a flashback.  
  
She had been seeing Haruka for a month. It was actually the day that marked one month. Haruka had planned a full day with Michiru to celebrate. At the end of the day, she had driven Michiru to that very beach. They had walked hand in hand, under the moonlight, Haruka carrying their shoes and her blazer. They had stopped at a random spot, looking out at the ocean and stars. Haruka had stood behind Michiru, her arms around her waist, just like they were now. They had watched the waves in silence before Haruka had spoken.  
  
"I love you, Michiru. I know I don't often say those words but I truly do. Standing here, holding you in my arms, makes me feel complete. I love staring at the waves with you, smelling the sweet scent of the sea in your hair. I love you, Kaiou Michiru, with all my heart and I know I always will."  
  
Michiru had turned around, eyes a bit wide. She had yet to hear those words from Haruka, and that deep. She smiled up at Haruka, softly, her eyes watering, and spoke softly, "Haruka, I love you more than anything. I love watching you race. I love seeing that peaceful look on your face and in your eyes when you race the very winds. I love being in your arms, the wind carrying your scent all around me. I love you with my heart, Tenou Haruka, and nothing can change that"  
  
With their love finally confessed, Haruka had gently placed her hand on Michiru's cheek gently, cupping it. Michiru had smiled up at her, as Haruka moved the hand to under her chin. Until then, the young couple had yet to kiss. They had been saving it for the right moment. Haruka had decided this was it, she used the two fingers under Michiru's chin to pull her face up to meet her own. As their faces grew closer, their eyes closed slowly. Their lips had brushed against one another's for a moment before Haruka leaned in a bit more, capturing Michiru's lips with her own.   
  
Everyone says nothing is perfect, but for the two of them, that kiss was. Their lips fit perfectly together. The kiss itself was soft, that of love, not of lust. Michiru smiled, as she came out of her little flash back. She leaned against Haruka, just smiling softly. All was silent... Then Haruka spoke.  
  
"I love you, Michiru. I know I don't often say those words but I truly do. Standing here, holding you in my arms, makes me feel complete. I love staring at the waves with you, smelling the sweet scent of the sea in your hair. I said these words to you that night. I meant every single word, and I still mean them today. I will always feel this way. I love you, Kaiou Michiru, with all my heart and I know I always will."  
  
Michiru's eyes widened a bit, upon hearing those words again. She turned around, looking up at Haruka, her eyes watering. Haruka smiled and nodded to her, telling her it was true. A single tear trickled down Michiru's cheek. Haruka saw the tear and leaned in, kissing it away. She pulled back to look down at Michiru, smiling. "I love you," Michiru spoke softly. It was all she could say, still speechless from Haruka's words. Haruka smiled, placing two fingers under Michiru's chin, and pulling her face up to meet her own. Just like that night, as their faces grew closer, their eyes closed and Haruka captured Michiru's lips with her own. The two of them savored this kiss, like that night so long ago. The tide came in, washing up against their feet, as the two stood, locked in that loving embrace. 


	4. Reassurance

Chapter 4 ~ Reassurance  
  
It was nightfall before teh two of them walked back to the car. Michiru now had Haruka's blazer drapped around her shoulders. Haruka was carrying their shoes in one hand an holding Michiru's with the other. As the two walked back, Haruka remembered Michiru's nightmare from the previous night. She looked over to Michiru. "Can I ask you something, my water dancer?" sje asked after a moment. Michiru looked over to her, smiling. "You can ask me anything, my wind chaser," she replied. Haruka smiled, but a bit of concern filled her eyes as she moved closer to Michiru and asked, "Your nightmare last night... What was it?" Michiru's pace slowed to a stop. She had forgotten that aweful nightmare. She was silent for a while. "You woke up drenched in sweat and you clung to me, as if for dear life," Haruka said, the concern in her eyes growing. Michiru looked to the sand beneath her feet, then looked up to Haruka to tell her the dream.  
  
"You left me. You kept saying you loved another and didn't want me anymore." Tears filled Michiru's eyes as she continued, "You looked me straight in the eyes and said you felt nothing for me. Then you left me. You just turned around and walked away." Tears spilled from Michiru's eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Haruka's eyes widened, in a bit of disbelief. She could barely believe her ears.   
  
She pulled Michiru into her arms, holding her tight. Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist and her hands gripped the back of her shirt tightly. Haruka stood there holding Michiru, never wanting to let go. She held back her tears. It upset her to see Michiru in pain. "I know you would never do that but it seemed so real," Michiru said, her words muffled by Haruka's shirt. Haruka ran her fingers through Michiru's hair to try to help to calm her. "So this is why you were clinging to me last night," Haruka said, looking down to her love. She lifted Michiru's face to look at her own, staring straight into her eyes. Michiru's eyes softened and her crying slowed. She could see that soft, loving glow in Haruka's eyes. Haruka leaned down and kissed Michiru's forehead gently before continuing.  
  
"Dreams can seem very real. I know. I have had a few myself that seemed so real. I would never leave you though. I love you." Haruka smirked that smirk that Michiru just adored. "I mean. Come on. Why would I leave someone I love so much. And who on Earth could even make me look at them the way I look at you? It's just impossible. I won't have it. I won't allow it," Haruka said, shaking her head firmly. Michiru couldn't help but let out that kawaii giggle that always made Haruka smile.  
  
Haruka picked up Michiru into her arms and carried her back to the car, much to Michiru's delight. She giggled the whole way. Upon reaching the car, Haruka did not lower Michiru to the ground. She did not lower her into her seat. She stopped a little ways away from the door and spun around with Michiru in her arms. Michiru giggled as they spun. As Haruka slowed to a stop, her face moved closer to Michiru's and kissed her right as they stopped. Michiru returned the kiss deeply. Any doubt that Michiru's dreams, head or heart had, had dissapeared in that kiss. Haruka smiled at her love and managed to slip her shoes onto Michiru's feet and set her in her seat with ease. Michiru giggled softly as she watched Haruka lean against the car to put her own shoes on. Haruka ran around and hopped over the door, sliding right into her seat. She ran her fingers through her hair and smirked. Michiru just giggled at her.  
  
Haruka placed her hand over one of Michiru's and held it gently. She used her free hand to back out and drive back towards their home. Michiru's eyes started to flutter between open and closed. It was very apparent to Haruka that her love was becoming quite tired. She pulled Michiru over to her with her hand and wrapped that arm around Michiru, holding her close while driving home. Michiru smiled and rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka smiled as the wind blew through their hair. She pulled the car into the driveway and looked down to her love. She smiled softly. Michiru had fallen asleep during the car ride and was peacefully dreaming.  
  
Haruka carried Michiru into the house, slipping her shoes off, then slipping Michiru's off and setting them by the door. Haruka was silent and delicate, so as not to wake Michiru. She carried her sleeping love up to their bedroom and gently set her on the bed. She hated the thought of letting Michiru sleep in her clothes. The buttons on her dress would hurt her in the morning. She gently and silently undressed Michiru down to her undergarments. She put the clothes in the hamper and undressed herself as well, trowing her clothes into the hamper with Michiru's. She slipped onto the bed and gently pulled Michiru close. She smiled at her sleeping love and pulled the silk sheets over them both, just up to Michiru's upper arm. She wrapped her arms around Michiru as her love's head rested on her shoulder and part of her breast.  
  
Haruka leaned over and kissed Michiru's forehead gently. "Sweet dreams, my sweet Michiru, my water dancer," she whispered as she fell asleep, holding Michiru. The two of them slept peacefully the rest of the night. No nightmares interupted this embrase or the peace. 


End file.
